hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2019–20 South-West Indian Ocean cyclone season (HurricaneLucas4064)
The 2019–20 South-West Indian Ocean cyclone season was an above average season. This cyclone season was an event of the annual cycle of tropical cyclone and subtropical cyclone formation in the South-West Indian Ocean basin. It officially began on November 15, 2019, and ended on April 30, 2020, with the exception for Mauritius and the Seychelles, for which it ended on May 15, 2020. These dates conventionally delimit the period of each year when most tropical and subtropical cyclones form in the basin, which is west of 90°E and south of the Equator. Tropical and subtropical cyclones in this basin are monitored by the Regional Specialised Meteorological Centre in Réunion. Seasonal Summary ImageSize = width:700 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:50 top:58 columnwidth:220 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/07/2019 till:31/05/2020 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/07/2019 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:ZD value:rgb(0.5,0.8,1) legend:Zone_of_Disturbed_Weather/Tropical_Disturbance id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression/Subtropical_Depression id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Moderate_Tropical_Storm id:ST value:rgb(0.80,1,1) legend:Severe_Tropical_Storm id:TC value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Tropical_Cyclone id:IT value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Intense_Tropical_Cyclone id:VI value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Very_Intense_Tropical_Cyclone Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:22/07/2019 till:24/07/2019 color:ZD text:"01" from:13/12/2019 till:16/12/2019 color:ST text:"Ambali" from:04/01/2020 till:05/01/2020 color:TS text:"Belna" from:17/01/2020 till:23/01/2020 color:TC text:"Calvinia" from:09/02/2020 till:23/02/2020 color:IT text:"Diane" from:17/02/2020 till:20/02/2020 color:ST text:"Esami" from:27/02/2020 till:10/03/2020 color:IT text:"Francisco" barset:break from:01/03/2020 till:02/03/2020 color:TD text:"08" from:07/03/2020 till:14/03/2020 color:IT text:"Gabekile" from:13/03/2020 till:20/03/2020 color:TC text:"Herold" from:28/03/2020 till:13/04/2020 color:IT text:"Irondro" from:29/04/2020 till:01/05/2020 color:ST text:"Jeruto" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/07/2019 till:31/07/2019 text:July from:01/08/2019 till:31/08/2019 text:August from:01/09/2019 till:30/09/2019 text:September from:01/10/2019 till:31/10/2019 text:October from:01/11/2019 till:30/11/2019 text:November from:01/12/2019 till:31/12/2019 text:December from:01/01/2020 till:31/01/2020 text:January from:01/02/2020 till:29/02/2020 text:February from:01/03/2020 till:31/03/2020 text:March from:01/04/2020 till:30/04/2020 text:April from:01/05/2020 till:31/05/2020 text:May Systems Zone of Disturbed Weather 01 Severe Tropical Cyclone Ambali Moderate Tropical Storm Belna Tropical Cyclone Calvinia Intense Tropical Cyclone Diane Severe Tropical Storm Esami Intense Tropical Cyclone Francisco Tropical Depression 08 Intense Tropical Cyclone Gabekile Tropical Cyclone Herold Intense Tropical Cyclone Irondro Severe Tropical Storm Jeruto System Names Within the South-West Indian Ocean, tropical depressions and subtropical depressions that are judged to have 10-minute sustained wind speeds of 65 km/h (40 mph) by the Regional Specialized Meteorological Center on La Réunion Island, France (RSMC La Réunion) are usually assigned a name. However, it is the Sub-Regional Tropical Cyclone Advisory Centers in Mauritius and Madagascar who name the systems. The Sub-Regional Tropical Cyclone Advisory Center in Mauritius names a storm should it intensify into a moderate tropical storm between 55°E and 90°E. If instead a cyclone intensifies into a moderate tropical storm between 30°E and 55°E then the Sub-Regional Tropical Cyclone Advisory Center in Madagascar assigns the appropriate name to the storm. Beginning from the 2016–17 season, name lists within the South-West Indian Ocean will be rotated on a triennial basis. Storm names are only used once, so any storm name used this year will be removed from rotation and replaced with a new name for the 2022–23 season. The unused names are expected to be reused in the list for the 2022–23 season. Category:Southwest Indian Ocean cyclone seasons